Waste of Time
by bunniPOP
Summary: Matchmaking is hard. All the planning, the scheming, the lying … especially the pretending. Oneshot.


**WASTE OF TIME**

**Genre: **T, just to be safe.

**Summary**: Matchmaking is hard. All the planning, the scheming, the lying … especially the pretending.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS BOO HOO WAH WAH SOB CRY.

**Discalimer Numero Dos**: This is a crackfic. For entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"So, Plan M didn't work," Meilin sighed, tapping her pencil on the table. "Time to move onto Plan P."

"N."

"Whatever."

Most teenagers spend their Friday afternoons going out – to the movies, to concerts, over to a friend's. Maybe even study (GASP!).

But for Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin, they decide to have a different type of 'fun' – especially when the 'fun' involves planning against their best friends.

Wait, planning _against_ isn't the right term – more like _helping them out_.

Yes. That's more like it.

After all, matchmaking two people who were meant to be is considered helping, isn't it? Even if it involves some locked closets, a broken hairdryer, and several cartons of chocolate milk.

"So, what's Plan N?" Tomoyo asked, looking at them both.

"Uh … go with the flow?" Eriol suggested, fidgeting in his chair.

Meilin snorted. "We 'went with the flow' for Plans H to M," she retorted. "And let me remind you, they all failed. We need a plan, a REAL PLAN, do you hear me?"

"They can hear you in Greenland."

Leaning back, Eriol stretched to ease the kinks from his back. Sitting on a wooden chair for hours on end was NOT comfortable. Why did they have to do this in his room again? Tomoyo and Meilin's had soft, plush sofas – so comfy he could just _drown_ in them.

"So," Meilin sighed, jotting down some notes, "Plan N. We need a very clever, well-thought out plan to get Syaoran and Sakura together – without and distractions," she emphasized this word and glared at Eriol, who blushed, "or disasters. Like Plan B. God, do you guys remember that?"

"And Plan Cupcake," Tomoyo pointed out glumly, munching on a bag of chips.

"And Plan Toast."

"Don't forget Plan Those-Delicious-Sugar-Tulips-I-Ate-At-Touya's-Wedding."

The three shook their heads, sighing at the reminder. "Disaster."

You see, they originally named their plans after numbers at first – starting with Plan Zero. Then they thought it was boring and began naming them after the months. That ran out, so they decided to name them after their favorite foods – and quickly changed to clothing brands, 'cause the favorite foods were utterly catastrophic.

Then, Eriol had a_stroke_ of genius and said they could just name them after the alphabet (OH WOW!) 'cause it didn't take a lot of thinking and it'd fit on their notebook page without taking up too many lines like _some_ others did.

Tomoyo moaned and let out a frustrated yell. "This is so frustrating! I don't see why we can't just give up, like I told you guys to MONTHS ago."

"Please," Meilin rolled her eyes, helping herself to some chips. "We're doing this for _them_. Our _best friends_. Be a little more unselfish and THINK UP A REASONABLE PLAN FOR US!"

"Why can't they just be like Chandler and Monica," Tomoyo grumbled, slumping in her chair. "Those two actually got together without any help."

Meilin snorted once more, and Tomoyo and Eriol looked at her weirdly. She giggled nervously and waved her chip around, saying, "Sorry, something stuck in my throat, ehehe …" The pair shrugged it off and continued to brainstorm.

Or rather, doodle on their papers.

_Those two are so dense_, Meilin snickered to herself. _So dense._

* * *

After Touya's wedding, Sakura's friends offered to stay and help out. Meilin actually never wanted to stay, she only wanted to go home, snuggle under a blanket with some snacks, watch TV, and relax. But she heard there was some leftover cake so she stayed obediently.

So, on it went for hours. Meilin grumbled and complained, and by the end of the day her back was hurting like hell and she could barely walk, let alone stand up. Slumped on a chair, she saw Sakura and Tomoyo heading her way.

"My legs are dead."

"Try wearing these high heels," Sakura snorted at her, legs wobbling slightly as well.

"Whatever," Meilin groaned, massaging her shoulders as best as she could. "Are we done yet?"

"Yep," Tomoyo beamed, "Sakura's dad said we could go, we've done enough for today."

"And – and the cake?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and giggled, holding out a box. "Here," she grinned. "That's fifty yen, Moyo."

Her friend grunted in response and pulled out her wallet.

"What?" Meilin glanced at them suspiciously. "What was the bet?"

"That'd you'd stay for cake," Tomoyo grumbled. "I thought you'd stay for the free candy!"

Meilin stood up from where she sat, swaying a little on the spot. "Tsk, tsk. You should know me better than that."

Before Tomoyo could reply, Syaoran appeared next to them. "C'mon, Eriol said he'd drive you home."

"Thank God," Meilin cried in happiness, took off her shoes and ran for the door. Shaking her head, Tomoyo followed suit – slightly slower, that is. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sakura and Syaoran standing exactly where they were.

"Aren't you guys coming?"

"Oh, yeah," Syaoran cleared his throat. "Sakura's dad asked me to help move some furniture, so, I'll be here for a while longer."

"Oh," Tomoyo blinked. "Sakura?"

"Dad's taking me home," she smiled at her best friend, "so don't worry about me. You guys go ahead."

"See you tomorrow then," Tomoyo called, now half-jogging, half-walking towards the exit as well. _These shoes are killing me_, she groaned inwardly._ I want that nice, soft leather seats in the car …_

As she approached the parking lot, she nearly bumped into Meilin, who spinned in circles to avoid her.

Don't ask.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo yelled, looking at her friend's back. "Eriol's car is that way!"

"Forgot my cake!" Meilin shouted back, now sprinting. _I did NOT spend all my precious time on picking up garbage for nothing, _she growled mentally_. I did this for cake, my cake, my yummy cake with all that yummy frosting and sweet –_

She froze at the sight before her.

Syaoran's hands were on Sakura's waist, kissing her furiously. He moved his head and trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder before going back up, nipping gently at her earlobe, which caused her to giggle and gasp.

Oh. My. God.

Meilin stood there, looking at the scene a few feet away from her, her jaw hanging wide open. It wasn't until then she realized she was intruding and she hid behind a wall, sneaking looks at her best friends in the room.

What was happening?

She looked inside again.

_Yes, that's Sakura_, she noted. _And that's Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran. How … how … ? MY CAKE!_

Her eyes widened as she saw her box sitting where she left it – on the table, which wasn't far from the couple, who were still making out, who still didn't know a certain someone was spying on them.

No, not spying. Looking, more like.

Spying's too harsh of a word.

Besides, it's not like she was going to go rushing back into Eriol's car and blab about this … this discovery.

Was she?

Meilin shook her head, trying to focus. _First things first_, she thought, looking at her target. _My cake! How am I going to sneak up there and take it? If I just … go up there and grab it, will they even notice?_

Or … should she just go up there and yell out 'AHA!' and catch them by surprise?

_No_, Meilin thought furiously. _No. This is their time, I shouldn't meddle with, uh, their moment._

You're one to talk, Meilin Li.

"Syaoran," she heard Sakura gasped out, "maybe we shouldn't do this here."

"Why?" Syaoran's voice sounded muffled, and Meilin couldn't help but think why. His face was buried in her neck? Or maybe –

No. No, no, no, this isn't the greatest time to think about her best friends having sex.

You know what, Meilin muttered to herself, placing her forehead against the cold marble wall, I'm just going to go in there and get it. Without trying to be seen.

Mind made up, she glanced inside once more and was relieved to see they still had their clothes on – for the time being. She got on all fours and literally slithered towards the table, trying her best not to whimper as her back started to hurt once more, and slid underneath the tablecloth.

She gave a silent sigh, thanking all her stars for not being seen, and tensed up again. Looking around her, all she could see was the white tablecloth; she didn't have a clue where she snuck in, either.

"Great job, Meilin," she scolded herself. _Alright, I'll just take a peek to see what's here … aaaand, behind door number one is –_

The horny couple's shoes, she noted, and went back in quickly. So that means my cake is in this direction …

Sure enough, as she slid through the opposite direction and carefully peeped over the top of the table, there it was – her cake, and Syaoran and Sakura still locked in each other's arms.

Breathing in deeply, she counted to three before reaching for the box silently and bent down again, heart thumping wildly. She got on her hands again and, somehow, managed to slip by unnoticed. It wasn't until she was behind the wall once more she could let out a long breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Meilin clutched her box tightly, so glad she actually made it, and it finally sank in:

Syaoran and Sakura.

Making out.

Well, it doesn't take an idiot to figure that out.

_Maybe I won't tell_, Meilin grinned wickedly. _It'll be fun. I know a secret of theirs, and I get to see Tomoyo and Eriol go crazy over all the plans they had in mind._

… if they had any, that is, but she doubted they did.

* * *

"… no, we've tried the closet thing too many times already," Eriol complained, bringing Meilin out of her trance. "And it's so … overused. So unoriginal."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Tomoyo snapped back, impatient. "Tie them up to a streetlight?"

"Hmm…"

"Please," Meilin rolled her eyes, back on track. "And get hit by a car? Yeah, I can see that working out just fine."

"Well, what do you propose to do then?" she glared.

"Let's get them drunk," Eriol blurted out, perking up.

Groaning, Tomoyo kicked his shins from under the table. He yelped and glowered at her.

"_Seriously_."

"I am serious!"

"As if. You'll probably make them vomit all over the place –"

"Actually," Meilin interrupted, smirking, "that's not a bad idea."

"Excuse me?" Tomoyo choked on a chip and looked at her. "Don't tell me you actually agree with this – this –"

"Genius? Yes, thank you," Eriol smiled, writing something down on their 'Plan N' note.

Tomoyo grabbed the pen he was using and scratched out what he wrote (_buy some alcohol and get them drunk and vomit all over the place_) and said, "Have you ever thought about the consequences?"

"What?"

"They won't just get drunk and vomit, they'll probably have sex right then and there!"

"So?"

"_So_?" Tomoyo looked at Meilin incredulously. "By morning, they'll probably feel all embarrassed and it'll ruin their friendship."

Eriol frowned. "Maybe just a _little_ drunk –"

"No!" Tomoyo said forcefully, frowning at her friends.

"Well we need a plan!" Eriol shot back.

_Not really_, Tomoyo thought, and smiled smugly inside.

* * *

"Pleeease!"

"No."

"I'll be really quick, under a minute, I promise!"

"Have you considered going before you arrive?"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO PEE THEN!"

"Fine, fine, go! Under one minute!"

OH THANK GOD.

Tomoyo rushed out the door, knocking a few people along the way. "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" she screamed, like a sergeant on command. "I SAID, MOVE!"

"AND QUIETLY, MISS DAIDOUJI!"

She ran towards the bathroom and literally threw herself into the first cubicle she could find, slamming the door, and …

… well, I'll assume you know what she's doing, don't you?

Sighing in content (well it is, isn't it? Don't you think the best feeling in the world is after you … ahem. Sorry.), she flushed the toilet and was about to unlock the door and get out before –

"I have class, Syaoran!" came a voice. "And so do you!"

Tomoyo heard a chuckle and frowned, thinking it sounded rather familiar.

"One minute, I promise," Syaoran's voice said, and there was a slight pause. Tomoyo's hand reached for the lock again but froze when she heard a girl squeal, "Syaoran!"

"Shh, Sakura."

Sa … Sakura?

With Syaoran?

In the bathroom?

What – what –

"Not in here!" she heard Sakura hiss. "Anyone can walk right in and –"

"You're right," Syaoran said, and Tomoyo nearly had a heart attack when someone – presumably Syaoran – tried to open the door to her cubicle, with no success.

"The lock's probably jammed again," she heard Sakura say before Syaoran pushed her into the cubicle right next to Tomoyo's and locked it.

"There we go," she heard Syaoran say triumphantly.

"Whoopee, go Syaoran, you must be so proud of yourself –"

Tomoyo could only stand there in shock.

Syaoran and Sakura together?

As in … together-together?

Together-together in the same bathroom?

The same cubicle?

Doing –

Tomoyo shook her head and forced herself to think rationally. _Yes_, she breathed,_Sakura's probably showing Syaoran, uh, all the wonders of a girls' bathroom. I'm sure it's a lot better than the boys'. I mean, we have toilet paper, and uh, soap – oh yes, most definitely soap, I'm not sure guys have even heard of it –_

Reaching for the lock again, she hoped it wouldn't make too much of a noise when she opened it.

_Please, God_, she prayed. _I swear I won't do any more matchmaking (like they needed it?). I swear I won't say more than two cuss words per month! I swear I'll be a good girl and not pray any more pranks on the teachers… just don't let them hear me!_

Miraculously, the lock didn't make much of a noise except for a small _click!_ but she doubted they would've heard anyway, in the midst of their …

Argh.

Tomoyo stepped out of the cubicle carefully and sighed in relief. She couldn't really see their feet from underneath the door – not that she's been looking. Honestly! – but she could feel their presence. Then a thought struck her.

_How the fu – I mean, hell am I supposed to wash my hands?_

That was definitely out of the question. The water running out of the faucet was WAY too loud, and even if she turned it so it was only a small trickle of water, it'd make a high, shrieking sounds – no way Sakura and Syaoran would miss that.

_What am I going to do, wash them in the toilet water?_ she thought sarcastically.

"Syaoran, it's been more than a minute, it's been three," came Sakura's stifled voice.

Tomoyo froze. _Come on, think!_ she scolded herself. _Wash! Hands! WATER!_

"Another minute."

"No."

But it didn't sound like Sakura meant it, and Tomoyo frantically tried to come up with a plan.

_I can't leave the bathroom without washing my hands!_ she grumbled inwardly, flinging her wrists around like a bird.

"Syaoran, the teacher will wonder where we went off," she heard Sakura manage to say between kisses.

"Hn," came his clever reply.

"And what if one of our friends walk in?"

"Hn."

"I mean, did you see how many glasses of water Tomoyo drank at lunch?"

The panic-stricken girl froze once more at the sound of her name.

"She's going to rush in here any moment, I know it!"

"You – talk – too – much," Syaoran growled in between kisses.

"And you think too little," Sakura shot back. "You can say you're going to help out Dad with washing the car, you can come over, and we can –"

"Hn."

_You know what, I don't care_, Tomoyo nearly cried out. _I'm going, I'll just stop by next door to the boys' bathroom and wash it there – and I don't care if a guy catches me there!_

She squeezed some soap out of the tube beside the faucet and literally sprinted out the door – but not before hearing Sakura say, "Did you hear that?"

Now, safely hidden beside a few lockers, hands full of liquid soap, Tomoyo closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She couldn't imagine what would've happened if they heard her.

_But why didn't I just burst out the door and take them by surprise? Should I? Should I go back and …_

Nah.

Besides, it'll be her own little secret! Tomoyo grinned. _I know about them who don't know that I know and Eriol and Meilin will stick with not knowing about them and won't know that I know!_

Ha-ha! Hahahahaha!

"DAIDOUJI!" the teacher barked at her when she re-entered the classroom, after having the quickest hand wash in the boys' bathroom (forty-five seconds, a record for her!).

Shit.

"I said under a minute, you were gone for over five! DETENTION!"

_Whatever, I could hardly care less_, Tomoyo thought, giddy inside. _It's worth it._

* * *

"I still think it's a good idea," Eriol mumbled, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "C'mon! We got to do _something_."

"Something," Tomoyo coughed, "without any alcohol, condoms, or vomiting!"

"Who said anything about condoms?"

"… forget it."

Meilin groaned, leaning forward on the desk and placing her chin on it, lolling her head sideways. "We need a miracle."

"I personally believe it has something to do with the names," Eriol piped up, frowning slightly. "Come on, Plan A? Plan B? So boring. Which moron thought_that_ up?"

"… you did."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh –"

"As interesting this conversation's going," Meilin interrupted, lifting her head up now and sitting up straight, "it's getting us nowhere."

"Ya think?" Eriol grunted in response, drumming his fingers on the table surface.

Tomoyo perked up, tapping a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "You know, it just hit me," she said slowly, staring out of place. "I –"

"You have a sudden urge to buy a pet turtle?"

"No. But now that you mention it …"

"Get back to the point!" Meilin barked, glaring at Eriol. "Well?"

"As you've probably noticed," Tomoyo started, nodding at the pile of notes in front of them – and next to, and under, and behind – "we've covered all these ridiculous plans, and … it's so obvious!"

"… I said get to the point, lady!"

"Grouch," she shot back. "It's so obvious, I don't know why we've never thought of it before!"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Let's have a movie marathon!"

"I SAID THE POINT!"

"THAT WAS THE POINT!"

Eriol looked at them amusedly from the side. He didn't even want to get into this argument – because one, he'd always be shot down by the girls, two, he didn't know what to say anyways, and three … like Meilin, he just didn't see the point.

* * *

Summers were usually hot, but this summer was exceptional.

It was _boiling_. You can crack an egg on the sidewalk and it'll be ready to eat within seconds.

Not like they've tried.

Except Eriol.

It didn't taste as good as he hoped to be, but once he thought it over, he decided it had something to do with the fact that there was no salt, pepper, or soy sauce – and maybe, just maybe, it was cooked on a place that wasn't ideal for cooking.

No shit.

Anyways –

The sun was beating down their faces as they arrived at the beach. Eriol hadn't really wanted to go, but Tomoyo and Meilin urged him to – "Besides, it's the perfect way to ahem, you know," Tomoyo grinned evilly at them.

"…"

"EW, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A THREESOME WITH YOU GUYS!"

Tomoyo whacked Meilin's head with her towel, glaring at her. "That's not what I meant!"

"It sounded like you meant it," she groaned in pain.

However much pain a towel can give you, anyways.

"They're already stuck in Syaoran's car together, _alone_," Tomoyo emphasized the last word, "and if they aren't able to get together by then, there's always the beach."

Eriol grunted in response, and looked out the window.

"Do you have any objections, Eriol?" Tomoyo glared at him from the rear-view mirror, narrowing her eyes.

"Not at all," he said lazily, sinking into the cold, smooth seats. "I just don't feel like getting out, it's scorching out there –"

"No! You're gonna get out there and watch my plan be a success!"

"Can't I watch from in here?" he groaned hopefully. "With the AC on, some music –"

"Ooh, I want that too!" Meilin pouted, looking at Tomoyo from where she sat, next to the driver's seat. "Please?"

"No!"

"Oh come on, it'll be discreet, they won't notice us, plus the tinted windows can hide us! It's perfect!"

"NO! I SAID NO!"

Eriol slumped back on his chair, grumbling. "Meanie."

"Shut up and put your shoes on, we're nearly there."

"God, someone's PMSing."

"I'd say the same for you," Tomoyo shot back as a view of the beach came slowly within focus. "Get a grip of yourself and be a man!"

"I'm –"

"WE'RE HERE!" Meilin announced loudly, throwing her arms up. "Oh thank God, I thought I'd suffocate here with you guys quarreling, I don't want to die young, I'm only eighteen –"

After moaning and protesting and lots of kicking and punching, Tomoyo and Meilin managed to drag Eriol out from the backseat. Then, they made him carry all their stuff and marched towards an empty spot they somehow found – a miracle, since it was crowded with people, towels, sand castles and lotion.

They set up everything up and once they changed into their swimsuits, pulled out their towels and laid down.

With an argument here and there throughout the whole process.

"You kicked sand on my towel!"

Meilin squinted her eyes and looked down. "You did that yourself, I've been standing here the whole time!"

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"To piss me off!"

"I don't need to do anything to piss you off," she snorted. "If a leaf fell from a tree in front of you you'd get pissed off at that too!"

"NO I WOULDN'T!"

"YES YOU WOULD!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Eriol sighed and rubbed his temples. _Where were Syaoran and Sakura?_ he thought. _It's been half an hour already, could they have had an accident …?_

"There you are!" came Syaoran's voice. "Turn on your cell phones for once, why don't you?"

"Oh thank God," Eriol sighed in relief, sitting up. "What the hell took you guys so long? These two are driving me crazy over here."

"Oh – well," Sakura shuffled her feet and turned away, kneeling down as she took her things out from her bag, "Syaoran realized he forgot his swim trunks half way here, and I had to persuade him to go back and get them – we don't want a naked Syaoran prancing around the beach and scaring all the kids away, do we?"

She gave a tense laugh, and Syaoran mumbled something to her that Eriol managed to catch, "Do_you_?"

Blushing – from the heat or from the comment, Eriol couldn't tell – Sakura laughed nervously, nudged Syaoran in the ribs with her elbow and the two began unpacking their possessions and changed.

Hours later, the sun wasn't as hot as before, and Eriol finally managed to relax. The people lessened, and before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set.

And still, _still_, Tomoyo and Meilin continued to argue.

With an occasional remark or two from Eriol, who backed away quickly under the glares of the two. Syaoran and Sakura, however, disappeared from time to time, saying that they 'had to go to the bathroom' or 'need to buy a drink' for more than fifteen, sometimes as long as thirty minutes.

Who pees for fifteen minutes?

By then, Eriol was suspicious.

Oh no, Eriol isn't as dense as he seems. Really!

The tiniest things make him wary – like the way boys eyed Sakura up and down, only earning a deathly glare from Syaoran. And once when Eriol wanted to buy a drink himself, but stopped at the sight of the two leaning heavily against each other, looking at bottles, their backs against him.

Hmmmm.

Now they were packing up, the end of an exhausting trip. Tomoyo complained again once more, saying her back was aching and Plan December hadn't worked, and that they needed a better strategy next time.

_Maybe, or maybe not_, Eriol thought, thinking back to what he witnessed before. Then he brightened. _This is perfect! I'll just go up to Syaoran casually and ask him, then he'll go as red as the piñata I managed to whack open the week before and he'll stutter and aha! I'VE CAUGHT HIM!_

"Aren't you coming, Eriol?" Meilin asked him, opening the car door.

"Oh – uh, yeah," he cleared his throat. "I just remembered, I left my … my hairdryer in Syaoran's car, I'll just go get it."

"Well hurry up then!" Tomoyo snapped at him, but he just smiled back evilly.

"Oh, I will."

Humming to himself, he started to walk towards where Syaoran's car was on the other side of the parking lot, but frowned when he couldn't find the person he was looking for.

_Making out on the beach, probably_, he guessed, smirking.

Eriol went back to the spot they took up before, and sure enough, the lovebirds were there. Syaoran had an arm around Sakura's waist, and was looking down on her adoringly, his forehead against hers.

Frowning, Eriol hid behind a palm tree, peering from behind.

"I love you," Syaoran said delicately, giving her a soft kiss.

_This is the time!_ Eriol's brain urged him. _Now! This is perfect!_

But as he looked at the couple before him, he couldn't help but stand his ground. _This is their moment_, he thought, looking at the couple. _I would just ruin it._

"I love you too, Li Xiao Lang," Sakura smiled back, giving him a peck on his nose. He growled and she laughed, leaning against his chest, lost in their embrace.

_Li Xiao Lang?_ Eriol could only gawk. _How long has this been going for? Syaoran hates it when people call him that, how – how long – when – Li Xiao Lang?_

Thoughts on interrupting them evaporated from his mind. He could only smile at the happy duo in front of him, his heart aching all the while. His two best friends! He knew it, they knew it, the whole world knew it – they were meant to be.

Jumping in didn't sound like fun anymore. In fact, it sounded downright rude and pathetic. Only a moron would interrupt a moment like this.

"What's that?"

Eriol froze. Did they see him? Was he too fat? _Oh no_, he thought frantically, clasping his hands together and started to pray_. Please, don't let them see me! I swear I'll go on a diet from now on, I'll lay off the burritos, the hamburgers, I'll stick to salad, I won't even think about touching a hot dog –_

"Did you see that?" Sakura squealed excitedly, making Eriol frown. She wouldn't be this happy if they found out someone had discovered their relationship …

Curious, he peeked out from behind the tree once again – and was relieved to see Sakura pointing in another direction.

"Isn't that the cutest puppy you've ever seen? Come on, Syaoran, let's go down and say hello …"

Eriol looked at their retreating backs, smiling, glad he didn't do anything irrational. To think he wanted to scare them only a few minutes ago! Ridiculous! Ha! Hahahahaha!

His cell phone rang, and he flinched. Damn, if they heard that …

He didn't bother watch if they did, just turned and ran back towards Tomoyo's car.

"Where are you?" Meilin's voice barked. "Come on, slow ass, I want to go home and read and watch TV and relax, this woman's driving me nuts –"

Eriol chuckled as he heard Tomoyo object furiously. "Give me ten seconds."

When he slipped inside the car, he sighed happily as he, once again, sank into the soft leather seats.

"Where is it?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked at the two females in the front seats, glancing curiously at him.

"What?"

"Your hairdryer."

"Oh – uh … it's … in my pants."

Tomoyo and Meilin just raised their eyebrows at him and turned back, trying to keep their eyes from looking anywhere below his waist, making comments.

But Eriol didn't hear them. Instead, as he looked out the window, he smiled once more at the scene he had witnessed before. _I won't tell them_, he decided silently. _The love they share – it's beautiful. Telling them would just mess it up. They'll probably tease poor Sakura and Syaoran until they die. _

_Besides_, he added to himself gleefully, _it'll be fun to be the only one who knows for a change! Knowing something that Tomoyo doesn't, this doesn't happen often!_

* * *

"… or House of Wax? Eriol? Eriol!"

"Cinderella!" he blurted out, and blinked as Tomoyo and Meilin looked at him oddly. "Or … Sleeping Beauty?"

What were they talking about?

"I don't think they're considered scary movies, Eriol," Tomoyo said, stifling a laugh, "but it's okay to be scared by, oh, the pumpkin-carriage."

"And the glass slipper."

Eriol groaned and ran a hand through his hair again. "Let's just get this over with already."

"Right well, I think we should go down and check what kind of movies you've got," Meilin said, and Tomoyo nodded. The three of them proceeded to stand up but fell onto their seats almost immediately – moaning and rubbing their spines.

"I told you we should've gone to somewhere else besides my room," Eriol grunted, shoulders stiff. "But noooo –"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Meilin glared at him, "I live with Syaoran and his family, you idiot, and Sakura always pops into Tomoyo's unexpectedly?"

"Let's just get his over with, alright?" Tomoyo groaned, equally unhappy.

After more complaints and protests, the three managed to drag themselves to Eriol's living room. Thirty minutes later, they got what they wanted and headed over to Syaoran's, arguing over their plan.

"So," Eriol sighed, looking at te notes they took when he was, ah, taking a jog down memory lane, "we put on The Ring first. Then you two will say you need to get more snacks, and go to the kitchen. I will then pretend I need to go to the bathroom and then, two minutes later, we'll all meet up in the hallway."

Meilin frowned. "Yeah. Whatever. I think it's perfect already. Let's just get this over with."

"I don't know," Tomoyo frowned, pulling up the Li's driveway. As they got out, she pulled out the bag of DVDs and looked at the other two. "Will Syaoran notice anything? Sakura probably won't, she's so naïve and innocent –"

The three snorted at this comment, realized too late what they've done, and looked at each other oddly.

…

"Chips," Meilin explained. "Lodged. In. My throat."

"A piece of dust flew into my mouth," Eriol coughed.

"I – I have a cold."

They looked at each other for another moment, but shrugged it off – not the first time, if I may add – and headed towards the front door.

"So, what was this plan called again?" Eriol asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Plan N."

He frowned as Meilin pulled out some keys and unlocked the door. "But I thought we moved on from the alphabet, it's so boring –"

"What do you want to name then, mister?" Meilin shot back, pushing the door open.

"I thought we could start naming them after different coffee shops, how about Plan Starbucks …?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and went in first, flicking on the lights. "That sounds lame," she said, putting down the bag. "How about Plan Ghostie?"

"… Ghostie."

Tomoyo huffed at the two's expressions. "I think it fits the plan perfectly!"

Eriol shook his head and grabbed the bag, heading towards the living room. "I just don't … see a point anymore."

"Why not?"

"It's just that – that …"

His stopped at the sight. Syaoran and Sakura were snuggled in the sofa, watching a movie – whatever movie it was, he didn't care, he needed to distract Tomoyo and Meilin somehow –

Too late. The two girls were now by his side, taking in the scene.

Syaoran's arm around Sakura.

Sakura's head on Syaoran's shoulder.

The three of them said nothing, but rather looked at each other instead.

"Why are you guys so calm?" Meilin demanded, and the couple on the sofa turned sharply. Sakura let out a squeak and ducked down, trying to hide herself.

"Why are you so calm?" Tomoyo demanded, hands on her hips. She looked at Eriol. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"You guys … knew already?" Eriol managed to choke out, and Syaoran, still looking at the three of them, could only chuckle.

"What's so funny, loverboy?" Meilin snapped, glaring at him.

Syaoran laughed again and turned back to the movie. "You guys are hilarious," he managed to say in amusement.

"What? Why – you two – "

"Syaoran Li, tell me what –"

Meilin held up a hand, silencing everybody. "Shut up, just … shut up for a moment!" she commanded angrily, and pointed a finger at the pair standing beside her.

"You guys knew already?"

"Know? Of course I know!" Tomoyo blurted out, gesturing at Sakura. "She's my best friend!"

"Duh," Eriol shrugged, shoving his hands inside his pockets. "They were quiet about it, alright, but not quiet enough –"

"So the three of us knew," Meilin said in disbelief, "and we just … kept on scheming all this time?"

"Yep," Syaoran said from the sofa, taking a gulp of water.

"And you knew that we knew?" Tomoyo gaped at him.

He shrugged, and Sakura let out a giggle. "You guys were evil, with the first plan," she pouted at the three of them. "So we thought, after we got together … it'd be a fun way to get back at you."

"Ah yes," Eriol smiled at the memory. "Plan Zero. If you ask me, I still think it could've worked –"

"It didn't," Syaoran said, "but it did up until Plan Negative Eleven."

"Negative Eleven?_That_ long?" Tomoyo shrieked, now furious. "So all this time – all these months, we've been planning in vain?"

"Yep."

"You guys are … evil!" Meilin said furiously, clenching her fists. "You could've said something!"

"And miss out on all the fun?" Syaoran smirked. "I don't think so."

"But – you – we spent hours!" Eriol wailed. "Hours and hours, you don't know how much we've committed to this – this project –"

"Then you should've learned your lesson by now," Syaoran replied, eyeing them. "Never take part in a matchmaking conspiracy."

"Conspiracy! As if! It wasn't a – when did you guys find out anyway?" Meilin demanded, glaring at her partners-in-crime.

"A few weeks ago, at the bathroom."

"The beach trip we took last month."

"So that means … I was the first to find out!" Meilin clapped her hands gleefully, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Tomoyo couldn't take it – it was always her who found out first about everything! "Nuh uh! I found out a few weeks ago –"

"When the teacher yelled at you for taking a five minute bathroom break?" Melin asked, smiling. "That wasn't a few weeks, that was last week!"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"Which means I found out first!" she laughed gleefully. "Touya's wedding was around mid-July, the beach trip was a week after, and that means –"

"Tomoyo's the last to find out?" Sakura frowned. "That's odd, usually she's the first to –"

Tomoyo gasped in shock. How can this be? "That's – that's impossible! I wasn't the last!"

"Don't worry, it'll be a secret between the five of us," Eriol patted her shoulder reassuringly and plopped himself on a beanbag. "So – what d'you guys want to watch? We were planning on another one of our plans –"

"Big surprise," Syaoran muttered.

"– but it seems like you guys didn't need our help at all, so …" Eriol pulled out a few DVDs, saw one he liked, and picked it up. "How about Carrie? Not exactly a horror film, but I think it's pretty cool –"

"Forget it," Meilin said, going over to him and digging out some DVDs as well, "let's watch something else since these two lovers seem to have got along find without us. What do you want, Moyo? Moyo?"

Tomoyo merely groaned and slumped into a sofa, covering her eyes with her hands. "Whatever. I don't feel like it right now."

"I've already gotten over the fact that we pretended for these few weeks, but whatever," Eriol smirked at Syaoran and Sakura, who were now ignoring the other three and caught in a lip-lock, "it was well worth it."

"And a waste of time," Tomoyo pointed out, glaring at the two of them.

"And beating Tomoyo at knowing!" Meilin giggled. "That made up for it."

"I pride ourselves on being the best actors – and actresses – on this planet," Eriol smiled. "They should award us with an Oscar."

"I can't believe we spent all those hours for … for nothing!"

Meilin looked at the happy couple on the sofa and couldn't help but smile a little. "Not for nothing," she said. "Look at how happy they are!"

"Thanks to us – well, partly, that is," Eriol shrugged.

"You've said it all this time, Tomoyo, they're our –"

"Oh shut up!" Tomoyo moaned. "It was a waste of time, I tell you! A waste!"

* * *

**A/N**:

OH GOD THAT WAS LONG. Over 6500 words. I broke my record! -grins happily-

No, they were not having sex.

NO SEX.

… but if you want it to be, whatever. XD The more I re-read it, the more it looked like they _were_.

But whatever, you get to choose. (:

God this story was the hardest to write. I thought about writing it out in the three's POV, but eh, didn't bother.

So, just to clear everything up: Yes, the three of them already knew. Meilin was the one who found out first, but why hadn't she said anything during the beach scene? Too busy fighting with Tomoyo, of course. How they managed to get by for weeks without noticing anything, that's for them to answer. Syaoran and Sakura wanted a bit of fun on their own, and so … yeah.

I WANT REVIEWS!

-pokes-

I spent hours on this freaking one shot, so review!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
